Quand les étoiles rencontrent les dragons
by RoseBlackJewel
Summary: Et si Layla avait été tuée par son mari ? Et si Lucy avait fuit à l'âge de 7 ans seule dans les bois ? Et si elle avait rencontrée des dragons ? Et si elle devenait un dragon slayer ? Rated K pour l'instant. C'est Luxus x Lucy mais il met beaucoup de temps à arriver. Ne vous attendez pas à de la romance dès le début (et même après.)
1. Chapitre 1 Fuite

_**Prologue:**_

Elle courrait, la peur au ventre, le visage ruisselant de larme de terreur. Elle courrait pour s'éloignait du danger qu'il représentait, comme elle lui avait demandé dans son dernier souffle, succombant à ses blessures.

Mais maintenant, que faire ? Est-elle assez loin ? Peut-elle s'arrêter sans crainte ? Non !

Elle les entend loin derrière elle, ils crient pour ne pas se perdre dans cette forêt dense longeant le domaine des Heartfilia. Il faut continuer, in ne faut pas qu'il la rattrape, sinon elle signe sa fin !

Elle court dans cette immense forêt, les branches la griffent sauvagement, les racines la font tombée à maintes reprises, elle se relève inlassablement. Il faut fuir, vite ! Ils approchent, ceux qui veulent la ramener à ce monstre qui lui sert de père.

Sa mère n'est plus là pour la protéger des coups, elle ne doit pas y retourner !

Certain disent qu'elle à tout pour elle, l'argent, la renommée, la puissance, elle est l'unique héritière des Heartfilia. Cependant le seul but de son père est de l'envoyer en pensionnat pour « jeunes filles de bonnes familles », la blague ! Son seul but est de l'éloigner de sa défunte mère, pour ensuite la marier. Oh, un mariage avantageux, mais sans amour avec pour seul but de renforcer la richesse des Heartfilia ! Elle ne veut pas !

Sa mère lui a toujours dit de ne jamais se marier si ce n'est pas avec l'homme ou la femme de sa vie ! Elle les entend, ils se rapprochent, elle n'a plus le choix ! Elle va devoir s'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans la forêts en espérant ne pas mourir sous les coups des bêtes sauvages et divers monstres, pullulant à cet endroit ! Heureusement, elle sait que si elle y arrive, ils na la poursuivront pas là-bas, ils ne sont pas mages, et même s'ils l'étaient, que pourraient-ils faire face à tous ces monstres surpuissants ?

Il faut qu'elle y arrive pour respecter la dernière volonté de sa mère ! Il faut qu'elle l'accomplisse, vivre pour elle-même non pour son nom et l' « honneur » de sa famille, si il lui en reste encore.

-« C'est bien ma chérie, continue, je vais te guider jusqu'à un endroit où tu seras en sécurité pour la nuit, après il faudra repartir. ».

-Qui ? Maman ? C'est toi ?

-« Oui, mon enfant, bien que mon corps soit mort, mon esprit t'accompagne et veille sur toi. »

-D'accord, je te suis maman, guide moi.

-« C'est bien tu es courageuse, viens et ne t'arrête pas. »

Tout d'un coup, la végétation s'écarte, traçant un chemin facile à suivre.

-« Va ! »

Ne réfléchissant pas plus, la petite fille court sur ce chemin, la végétation se refermant derrière elle, piégeant ses poursuivants.

-Merci, maman.

Elle court, court et court encore. Le temps n'existe plus, depuis combien de temps court-elle ? Une minute ? Une heure ? Une éternité ? Elle ne sait pas, elle ne sait plus. Pourtant elle continue, elle ne s'arrête pas.

Puis elle débouche sur une petite clairière au milieu des bois. Cette clairière, elle est douce, chaleureuse. Celle-ci se termine sur une falaise. La petite fille aperçoit une toute petite grotte, à sa taille. Elle y rentre, à l'abri si jamais il pleut, puis tombe sur le sol, épuisée et s'endort instantanément, en sécurité pour la nuit.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur:_

_Voilà mon prologue. J'espère qu'il vous plaît. Il est pas bien long mais je le trouve pas mal. _

_Donnez moi votre avis._


	2. Chapter 1 Dans les bois

Les rayons du soleil rentrent et caressent doucement les paupières d'une petite fille endormie à même le sol d'une petite grotte. Le vent se joint au soleil et caresse délicatement son visage, comme une douce main tiède la réveillant.

Ses yeux papillonne avant de s'ouvrir tout doucement, le temps de s'habituer à cette éclatante lumière.

Sans se relever, elle reprend ses esprits, se rappelant les évènements d'hier. Elle voudrait pleurer pour sa mère mais elle n'a pas le temps. Elle doit suivre l'ultime conseil de sa mère : ne pas rester ici plus de temps qu'une unique nuit.

Alors elle rassemble son courage et malgré ses blessures, diverses et variées, elle se lève et sort de la grotte. Dans la douce lueur du matin, elle observe la clairière qui lui a servi de refuge.

Elle aperçoit un petit lac, passé inaperçu la veille. Alors elle se dirige vers celui-ci et boit pour soulager la soif qui la tenaillée. Elle en profite pour se débarbouiller, elle n'a pas le temps de se laver. Soudain son ventre émet un gargouillement de protestation : elle doit trouver de quoi se nourri, sinon elle risque de s'évanouir. Heureusement, du temps où elle vivait encore avec ses parents, son père très strict lui faisait prendre de multiples cours, allant de la leçon de danse à l'apprentissage des plantes médicinales.

« Pour une fois ça va me servir à quelque chose ! » pense-t-elle.

Effectivement, les arbres bordant cette clairière sont tous des arbres fruitiers. Elle cueille donc ses fruits préférés, des pêches bien juteuses ainsi que des pommes. En prévision d'un trajet d'une durée indéterminée, elle fait des réserves comme elle peut en entassant des fruits au fond de ses poches.

Et maintenant, je vais où ? Pas tout droit c'est certain, je ne veux pas les recroiser. Donc à gauche ou à droite ?... Je sais !

« Maman m'a parlée de quelque chose comme un pouvoir. Euh…Ah oui. Elle m'a dit « les astres célestes voient tout et donc savent tout, même le futur. Si tu es assez concentrée et que tu y crois, alors tu pourras les entendre te répondre. » Donc je dois me concentrer sur ma question. »

Alors la petite fille ferme ses yeux chocolat et se concentre. Elle pense très fort « Par où dois-je aller ? »

-« Mon enfant fille de Layla, ton destin exceptionnel tu te dois d'accomplir. Pour mieux réussir la tâche qui t'incombe suit ton cœur et non pas ton esprit. Il te dictera les choix à prendre. Pour celui-ci nous allons t'aider. Mais ce sera la première et dernière fois. Pour ton salut à gauche tu iras et continueras jusqu'à trouver une grande clairière à flanc de falaise. Une immense grotte tu verras rentre dedans et charme ses propriétaires. Voici notre conseil. Bonne chance mon enfant. »

-Merci, souffla la petite fille.

Son choix fait elle s'empresse de suivre le conseil qui lui a été donné.

Elle continue son chemin en faisant cette fois attention à toutes les plantes lui barrant la route, ne laissant aucun indice derrière elle, pas même l'esquisse d'un chemin.

Elle continue de marcher, acquérant des réflexes lui permettant d'avancer plus rapidement sans s'épuiser, tout en grignotant une pomme ou une pêche pour assouvir sa faim. Elle passe toute la journée à avancer dans ces bois traîtres.

Finalement, au moment où le soleil se couche et où la Terre ralenti sa course, elle débouche dans une immense clairière, correspond à la description faite auparavant. Alors elle s'autorise une très courte pose pour observer les alentours. L'herbe de la clairière est comme aplatit par un très gros animal qui serait resté à contempler le ciel toute la journée. Des marques de griffures courent sur les arbres, dont certains sont déracinés, d'autres simplement détruits. Elle commence à avoir peur mais décide de rentrer dans cet immense chef-d'œuvre de la nature que représente la grotte. Alors elle rentre et observe l'intérieur, immense composé de stalactites et de stalagmites. Elle continue son périple et se rappelle « Une immense grotte tu verras rentre dedans et charme ses propriétaires. ».

-« Qui peut vivre ici ? Pourquoi ? Et surtout, pourquoi les charmer ? » Pense-t-elle, les questions tourbillonnants dans sa tête, sans réponses accessibles pour son jeune esprit.

Alors elle avance et aperçoit une immense ombre sur le mur, qui s'étire et déploie des ailes gigantesques, semblable à celle d'une chauve-souris. Puis ouvre la gueule, dans un semblant de bâillement et de laisse apercevoir d'énormes crocs.

-Dragon, dit-elle terrifiée tout bas.

* * *

_Voilà le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaît. Laissez moi un com pour que j'ai votre avis._


	3. Chapter 2 Rencontres

Soudain le dragon poussa un puissant rugissement.

-Qui est là ? Rugit-il. La petite fille, terrifiée, n'ose pas bouger.

-Sortez ! Avant que je vienne vous chercher et que je vous dévore !

La petite fille laisse un gémissement de terreur pur franchir ses lèvres. Comprenant la menace elle bondie hors de sa cachette. Désormais elle est face au dragon, sans pour autant le regarder. Elle garde les yeux fixés au sol.

-Jevousensupplienememangéepas ! Dit-elle très rapidement d'une toute petite voix.

Le dragon ne répond pas, semblant réfléchir.

-Peux-tu répéter, moins vite ?

-Je vous en supplie, ne me mangée pas ! Dit-elle en étouffant un gémissement.

Le dragon pousse un soupir.

-Je ne vais pas te mangée. Les dragons ne mangent pas les humains.

-C'est vrai ? demande-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Oui, c'est la vérité.

-Alors…Vous allez me tuer ?

Le dragon soupir à nouveau

-Non, je ne vais pas te tuer. Je n'ai aucune raison de la faire.

Alors rassurée, la petite fille relève la tête et regarde enfin le dragon. Il est très grand, environ 17 mètres de haut. D'une couleur semblable à celle des étoiles, doré scintillant. Ses yeux son bleu nuit, comme une nuit sans lune. Ses ailes gigantesque sont parsemées de bleu nuit, comme des mèches de couleur sur son corps. Des pics courent de sa nuque jusqu'au bout de sa queue, bleu nuit eux aussi. Il est magnifique. La petite fille se noie dans ses yeux, brillant d'une sagesse millénaire. Ces yeux n'exprime que de la curiosité, pas de mépris ni de haine comme elle en a l'habitude.

-Eh bien alors ! Que viens-tu faire ici, humaine ?

-Je… J'ai fui ma maison, et ma maman et les astres célestes m'ont dit de venir ici.

Le dragon ne bouge plus, comme figée, une statue composée d'or et de nuit. « Comment est-ce possible ? Les astres ne parlent pas aux humains ! Sauf si…Mais c'est impossible ! »

-Monsieur, vous allez bien ? demande la petite fille, pas très sûre d'elle

-Monsieur ? S'indigne le dragon. Je suis une femelle ! S'exclame soudain la dragonne.

-Je suis désolée, s'écrit la petite fille, paniquée à l'idée que la dragonne pourrait la punir de sa bourde.

-Détend toi, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te tuerais pas. Bon explique moi tout, à commencer par ton identité et la raison de ta fuite. D'accord ?

-D'accord. Es-ce que je peux savoir comment vous vous appelez ?

-Bien sûr. Je me nomme Hoshizora, cela signifie « ciel étoilé ».

-C'est un beau prénom. Moi je m'appelle Lucy Heartfilia.

-Lucy ? Tu sais que cela signifie « lumière » ?

-Je l'ignorais. Donc, je vivais dans un très grand manoir avec plein de domestiques. Mais ma maman était la seule à m'aimer. La première réaction de mon père quand il a appris qu'elle était enceinte à était de faire appel à un mage de la médecine pour la faire avorter. Mais elle a refusé et il a été obligé de céder. Depuis il a commencé à la détester et moi encore plus. Il me voyait comme un enfant qui aller lui pourri la vie. Alors quand je suis née, il m'a ignoré royalement. Ma mère m'a dit qu'il n'était même pas là à l'accouchement. Il n'est pas venu une seule fois me voir. Il m'évitait sous prétexte qu'il avait du travail. Et j'ai grandi au milieu de domestiques qui avaient interdiction de s'attacher à moi. Ils devaient m'ignorer. Alors seule ma mère s'occupée de moi. Mon père nous menée la vie dure. Ils me surchargé de leçons obligatoire et empêcher ma mère de venir me voir. Puis un jour il a voulu m'envoyer en pensionnat pour « m'apprendre les manières de la haute société. » Ma mère étant contre, elle s'y ait farouchement opposé. Alors il a commencé à nous battre tous les jours, voulant nous faire cédées. Ma mère essuyée beaucoup plus de coup que moi. C'était devenu notre quotidien. Levée, leçons, les coups, infirmerie, leçons, au lit. Je « survivait » en pensant que ma mère avait bien plus mal que moi et que je n'avais pas le droit de pleurer. Mais hier, il s'est énervé très violement et à sortit un couteau avant de poignardé ma mère, en plein cœur. Alors qu'elle s'écroulait elle m'a murmurée de courir loin d'ici de vivre pour moi et surtout de ne jamais revenir. Alors j'ai couru, couru et couru, semant mes poursuivants en les entraînant dans la forêt. Puis ma mère ou plutôt son esprit m'ont guidé jusqu'à une petite clairière où je me suis endormi. Le lendemain je ne savais pas où aller, donc j'ai demandé aux astres et ils m'ont guidé jusqu'ici. Raconta Lucy en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

La dragonne avait écouté avec attention. « C'est étonnant. »

-Qu'ont dit les astres exactement ?

-Hum… « Mon enfant fille de Layla, ton destin exceptionnel tu te dois d'accomplir. Pour mieux réussir la tâche qui t'incombe suit ton cœur et non pas ton esprit. Il te dictera les choix à prendre. Pour celui-ci nous allons t'aider. Mais ce sera la première et dernière fois. Pour ton salut à gauche tu iras et continueras jusqu'à trouver une grande clairière à flanc de falaise. Une immense grotte tu verras rentre dedans et charme ses propriétaires. Voici notre conseil. Bonne chance mon enfant. ». C'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit.

-Alors tu es la fille de Layla. Réfléchie à voix haute la dragonne.

-Vous connaissez ma mère ?

-Oui, je la connais. Layla a rendu un très grand service aux dragons. Pour cela tous la respecte.

-Ah bon ? Lequel ? demanda Lucy

-Eh bien il y a de cela 10 ans, un mage noir très puissant, ainsi qu'un dragon allié à lui ont tenté de nous enfermés, moi et mes pairs, dans un autre monde. Cependant te mère ayant un excellent instinct à pressentit ce qui allait se passait. Elle a réussi à résonner le dragon et lui disant que lui aussi serait enfermé dans cet autre monde. Alors il s'est alliée à elle et à eux deux, ils ont stoppé ce mage, qui nous avait alors bien affaiblit. C'est pour cela que tous les dragons lui sont reconnaissants.

-Elle ne me l'a jamais dit. Annonça Lucy

-C'est normal cette vérité te m'était en danger, car certaine personne mal intentionnés savait que tous les dragons ont une dette envers ta mère. Donc si jamais elle se faisait enlevée, les dragons devraient tout faire pour qu'elle reste en vie, quitte à obéir à des gens haïssables.

-Je comprends, cette dette me reviens n'es-ce pas ?

-Effectivement. Passons pour le moment. Les astres t'ont prédit un grand destin, et surtout t'ont guidés vers nous. Je pense que c'est pour que l'on te protège et t'apprenne notre magie. Hum… C'est une demande des astres donc je pense pouvoir la respecter. Je vais t'adopter en tant que ma fille et je te protégerais de ton père.

-Merci beaucoup Hoshizora. Mais pourquoi « jusqu'à nous » ? interrogea Lucy

-Eh bien voit tu, j'ai un compagnon. L'équivalent d'un mari humain, je ne peux donc pas prendre cette décision seule. D'ailleurs il ne devrait pas tardé à rentrer. Tiens quand on parle du dragon. Dit Hoshizora amusée.

Un grand mouvement d'air se fit sentir, faisant décoller Lucy du sol, heureusement rattrapée pas Hoshizora. Des ailes claquant contre le vent se font entendre. Un puissant rugissement retenti.

JE SUIS DE RETOUR ! clame une énorme voix. HOSHIZORA ! QUEL EST CETTE ODEUR HUMAINE ? appelle le compagnon de cette dernière.

Un gigantesque dragon noir et bleu apparait devant Lucy et Hoshizora.


	4. Chapter 3 Marques

Alors que les yeux du dragon regardent attentivement autour de lui, ils se posent sur Lucy, terrifiée.

-HOSHIZORA, QU'ES CE QU'UNE VULGAIRE HUMAINE VIENS FAIRE ICI ? Rugit-il puissamment.

Alors Hoshizora se place devant son compagnon, protégeant Lucy.

-Mais que fais-tu ? Demande sans rugir mais perplexe son compagnon.

-J'aimerai que tu écoutes attentivement ce que je vais te dire. Et surtout attend la fin de mon récit pour faire des remarques. D'accord ?

-Hum… C'est une demande de ma compagne donc j'accepte.

-Bien. Donc, je tiens à préciser que cette fillette est la fille de Layla.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Ne m'interrompt pas ! Rugit Hoshizora.

-D'accord. Continue. Dit le grand dragon noir et bleu, légèrement surpris.

-Bon, donc Layla est morte hier. Tous les dragons ont pu la ressentir, toi aussi. Donc cette jeune fille s'est enfuit de chez elle. Elle était poursuivie par des humains et l'Esprit de Layla l'a guidée dans la forêt. Puis elle m'a expliqué que le lendemain ne sachant ou aller, elle à interroger les astres, qui l'ont guidés jusqu'ici. De plus elle se prénomme Lucy. Maintenant je t'écoute.

-C'est un cas exceptionnel, je dois le reconnaître. En plus d'être la fille de Layla les astres lui parlent. Et son prénom… C'est trop gros pour être une simple coïncidence. Je pense que Layla avait pressenti qu'il lui arriverait quelque chose et elle à passer le flambeau à sa fille, en mettant toutes les chances de son côté.

-Je suis moi aussi arrivée à cette conclusion. Déclare Hoshizora.

-Je suppose donc que tu veux la garder. N'es-ce pas ?

-Tu me connais bien. Effectivement c'est mon souhait.

-Pour cette fois je ne vais pas m'y opposé je suis d'accord avec toi. Je suppose donc que l'on doit la préparer pour son destin et que tu veux l'entraîner. Soupira le grand dragon.

-Tout à fait. Cependant j'aimerai que tu lui apprennes aussi ta magie. Acceptes-tu ?

-Je ne peux rien te refuser. Soupira-t-il. C'est d'accord.

Lucy jusque-là resté cacher derrière Hoshizora, sort et s'approche doucement du dragon.

Celui-ci la regarde de ses yeux noirs comme le charbon. Il est magnifique, mais il inspire la crainte et la peur. Cependant Lucy n'a pas peur, elle sait qu'il vient de promettre, implicitement, à Hoshizora, de faire de Lucy sa fille.

-Alors c'est toi la petite humaine qui va devenir ma fille. Dit-il en la regardant attentivement, avant d'approcher son museau très proche de la tête de Lucy.

Contre toute attente, il frotte son museau contre la tête de Lucy.

-Sa chatouille, rigole alors Lucy.

Le dragon se fige. La voix de cette jeune fille, ainsi que son rire. C'est comme une promesse de rédemption, une promesse de racheter ses fautes passer. Oui, il le sait maintenant, cette fillette est sa fille, leur fille. Jamais il ne pourrait lui faire du mal. Hoshizora avait senti le changement chez son compagnon.

-Tu les as sentis, n'es-ce pas ? Ces promesses contenues dans cette voix. Dit-elle doucement

-Oui, dit-il. Il est temps de la reconnaître en tant que notre enfant tu ne crois pas ?

-Si, je pense que tu as raison. Souffle alors Hoshizora. Puis se rapprochant de Lucy elle lui dit :

-Sa risque de faire très mal, mais ça ne durera pas plus de 5 minutes à chaque fois, d'accord.

-Oui, dit Lucy inquiète. Mais es-ce que je peux avoir ton nom avant s'il te plait ? dit-elle en se tournant vers le grand dragon noir et bleu.

-Évidemment, murmure-t-il, mon nom est Acnologia.

-Merci. Je suis prête.

-Bien je commence, dit Hoshizora. MOI HOSHIZORA, DRAGONNE DES ASTRES CÉLESTES, SECOND DRAGON LE PLUS PUISSANT, TE DÉCLARE TOI, LUCY HEARTFILIA, ENFANT DE LAYLA, MA FILLE ! Rugit puissamment Hoshizora, faisant trembler le ciel.

Alors une grande douleur frappe Lucy qui tombe au sol en poussant des gémissements et des cris de douleur. Elle applique ses mains au niveau de son cœur, espérant soulager un peu cette douleur atroce qui la ravage de l'intérieur. Mais rien n'y fait elle se tord de douleur sous les yeux impuissant des deux dragons qui l'encourage comme ils peuvent. Elle ne les entend pas.

Soudain la douleur cesse. Lucy se redresse, en sueur, tremblante comme une feuille, avec une sensation de chaleur sur son cœur.

-Lucy, je dois te dire que lorsque tu es reconnue par un dragon comme son enfant, une marque apparaît sur ton corps prouvant que tu es sa fille. Y a-t-il un endroit où tu aurais eu plus mal ? Ou un endroit où tu aurais une sensation de chaleur ? Demanda doucement Hoshizora.

-Si répond Lucy. Sur mon cœur. Alors elle relève délicatement don t-shirt. Elle aperçoit alors une marque, comme un tatouage en forme de volutes, constellées d'étoiles.

-Waouh. S'exclame Lucy. C'est magnifique.

-Effectivement, c'est la première fois qu'une marque est aussi belle. En tant normale elles apparaissent en tant que cicatrice, non en tant que tatouages. Réfléchis Hoshizora.

-Ce n'est pas très important pour le moment non ? Bref, Acnologia tu dois faire pareil pas vrai ?

-Exact, dit Acnologia, jusque-là resté silencieux. Prépare-toi. MOI ACNOLOGIA, DRAGON ROI ET DRAGON DU CHAOS, PREMIER DRAGON LE PLUS PUISSANT, TE DÉCLARE TOI, LUCY HEARTFILIA, ENFANT DE LAYLA, MA FILLE ! Rugit à son tour Acnologia, faisant trembler ciel et terre.

Lucy s'effondre à nouveau, avec des cris de douleur pure. Beaucoup plus douloureux que la première fois. Elle hurle à s'en casser la voix, elle ne peut s'en empêcher. Puis une sensation de brûlure apparait autour de sa cheville gauche. Au bout de 5 minutes, la douleur cesse à nouveau. Lucy reste au sol, haletant, transpirant. Les dragons la laisse récupérer. Subir deux marques en moins de 10 minutes est très éprouvant.

Enfin Lucy s'assoit en tailleur.

-La cheville gauche. Souffle-t-elle exténuée, avant de relevée sa jupe longue. Sur sa peau est incrusté un autre tatouage, représentant un souffle du dragon ravageant une île, surmonté d'une couronne stylisée.

-Hum… Il est magnifique, tout comme le premier, dit Acnologia, légèrement surpris que sa marque soit aussi belle.

- Repose-toi, tu en as bien besoin, dit avec douceur Hoshizora.

Lucy sombre alors dans un sommeil sans rêve reposant.

* * *

_Alors, alors? Vous en pensez quoi? _

_Personnellement je trouve qu'Acnologia se fait légèrement mener par le bout de nez par Hoshizora non?_

_Bref, j'attends vos comm's._


	5. Chapter 4 Kidnapping

_Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos rewiew!_

* * *

-Lucy, réveilles-toi. Il est temps de te lever. Murmure doucement Hoshizora.

Lucy ouvre un œil, qu'elle referme immédiatement. Il y a beaucoup trop de lumière. Alors elle s'étire, se frotte les yeux et baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle ouvre à nouveau les yeux.

-Bonjour dit-elle.

-Bonjour, ça va mieux ? demande Hoshizora.

-Oui beaucoup mieux. J'ai bien dormi. Le ventre de Lucy émet un gargouillement de protestation.

PDV Lucy ( jusqu'à la fin )

Je rougis alors qu'Hoshizora éclate de rire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Acnologia est partie chercher à manger.

Je souris. Puis j'entends Acnologia qui arrive, portant dans sa gueule un sac.

-Tiens tu es réveillée. C'est pour toi, me dit-il en me tendant le sac. Manges et habilles-toi. Pendant ce temps Hoshizora va aller chasser.

-D'accord.

Alors j'ouvre le sac. Dedans il y a de la nourriture, des fruits mais aussi de la viande déjà cuite. Alors je mange pour ne plus avoir faim. Je fouille au fond du sac et en sort une tenue à ma taille. Elle est composée d'une brassière noire et d'un legging noir serré, ainsi que des baskets noires, elles aussi. Je l'enfile et me tourne vers Acnologia.

-Comment tu as fait pour avoir tout ça ? je demande, curieuse.

-Il y a un village pas loin, j'ai fait un marché avec le maire. Je n'attaque pas le village ni le troupeau et en échange il me fournit ce que je lui demande.

-Tu n'a pas peur qu'il te dénonce et qu'on vous envoi des mages.

-Non, car si jamais il le faisait, il sait très bien que je les entendrais arrivés. Alors j'attaquerais le village en représailles avant de partir ailleurs.

-Je comprends.

Hoshizora arrive dans la grotte après s'être nourri.

-Il est temps de commencer ton entraînement Lucy.

-D'accord.

-On ne va pas commencer par la magie, on verra cet aspect-là plus tard. Pour l'instant on va se concentrer sur ton corps.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien pour un mage, lors d'un combat, la magie est très importante. Cependant il a plus de chance de le gagner s'il est en bonne santé. Imagine qu'une attaque te vise, tu vas l'esquivé, n'es-ce pas ?

-Évidemment, dis-je.

-Bien alors on va d'abord t'entraîner pour augmenter ta vitesse, ta puissance, tes réflexes et ton endurance.

-D'accord.

-Je te préviens, tu t'entraîneras tous les jours. Cela risque de prendre du temps mais tu auras un avantage sur les autres.

-Bien. On commence ? Demandais-je impatiente.

J'ai vite déchanté. Effectivement, sans répit, tous les jours j'ai du courir dans la forêt, augmentant vitesse endurance et réflexes.

Enchaîner les étirements, porter des pierres de plus en plus lourdes, de plus en plus longtemps, augmentant ma puissance et ma force. Grimper aux arbres et grimper la falaise. Contre toute attente ils m'ont aussi appris à danser, ils m'ont expliqués que c'est pour améliorer ma souplesse.

Je n'avais plus un instant à moi, je n'avais pas le droit de m'arrêter. Tous les jours ils me forçaient à dépasser les limites de mon corps. Ce fut une période éreintant mais elle à porter ses fruits.

-Ça y est, ton entraînement sur ton corps est terminé. Mais tu dois continuer à t'entrainer pour ne pas perdre tout ce que tu as acquis. Dit un jour Hoshizora.

-D'accord. Il m'a fallu une année pour arriver à ce niveau, je ne vais certainement pas perdre ma force physique maintenant. Dis-je en souriant.

- Je suis fière de toi. Maintenant on attaque l'entrainement de magie.

-D'accord.

-Déjà tu dois savoir que tu as en toi un pouvoir très puissant, celui des constellationnistes, comme ta mère ainsi que le pouvoir d'entendre les astres.

Tout d'abord avant de t'apprendre notre magie, on va approfondir la tienne. Le pouvoir des constellationnistes se compose de deux magies différentes. Celle d'invocation et celle de la poussière d'étoile.

Celle d'invocation te permet d'appeler des esprits et celle de la poussière leur permet de prendre une forme sur Earthland. Tu dois aussi savoir que contrairement à ce que l'on croit, une clé n'est pas nécessaire pour appeler un esprit.

Si tu arrives à augmenter ton pouvoir, le niveau de tes esprits augmentera aussi et te permettra de conversé avec eux via tes pensées. Tu pourras les appeler rien qu'en pensant à eux. Pour cela tu dois d'abord avoir fait un contrat avec eux.

C'est là que les clés sont vraiment importantes. Elles te permettent d'invoquer un esprit lors de votre première rencontre et de créer un contrat qui vous liera. Ensuite, la poussière d'étoile si tu arrives à la maitriser, tu pourras lui faire faire à peu près tout ce que tu veux. Tu pourras lui faire prendre la forme que tu veux, la manier comme tu voudras. Ce sont des magies très puissantes qu'il est difficile de maîtriser au plus haut niveau. Tu as compris ce que j'ai dit ? demande Hoshizora.

-Oui, j'ai compris. Ça va être très difficile de maîtriser ces magies n'es-ce pas ?

-Oui ce sera très complexe. Mais je connais leur fonctionnement, je t'aiderai.

-D'accord. Je suis prête à recommencer l'entraînement.

-Avant, j'aimerai savoir si tu possèdes des clés.

-Maman m'en a donné trois avant de mourir. Celle d'Aquarius, celle de Caprico et celle de Cancer. Mais je ne les ai jamais utilisées.

-J'aimerai que tu fasses un contrat avec ses trois esprit s'il te plait. Me demande Hoshizora.

-D'accord je vais chercher mes clés.

Je courre jusqu'à la grotte est je vais chercher près de mon lit, c'est un vrai qu'Acnologia a ramené du village. Mes clés sont là. Je les prends et ressort en courant.

-Du calme ma petite elles ne vont pas s'envolées, déclare Acnologia.

-Désolé. C'est bon je les ai. Comment je fais pour appeler un esprit ?

-Prend la clé et dis « Je suis celle qui fait le lien entre deux mondes, viens à moi esprit de…, et dis son nom. » Voilà, déclame Hoshizora.

-D'accord, j'y vais. Je suis celle qui fait le lien entre deux mondes, viens à moi esprit du Capricorne, Caprico !

Alors une vive lumière sort de la clé et Caprico, l'esprit du capricorne apparait devant moi.

-Bonjour. Tu dois être Lucy. Tu es le portrait de ta mère. Me dit Caprico en un sourire.

-Merci. Je peux faire un contrat avec toi ?

-Bien sûr, me dit-il.

Une fois le contrat fait je le renvoi et je fais de même pour les autres esprits. J'ai eu un peu de mal avec Aquarius, elle à un sacrée caractère. Mais j'ai réussi.

-Bravo Lucy. On va pouvoir commencer l'entraînement. Il consistera à faire en sorte d'appeler le plus longtemps possible le plus d'esprit possible. Bien on va commencer doucement, pour savoir combien de temps tu peux invoquer un esprit. Quand tu réussiras à invoquer un esprit pendant deux jours, on passera à deux esprits.

C'est très difficile, les premiers jours je n'arrive pas à maintenir Caprico plus de 15 minutes mais au cours du temps j'y arrive de mieux en mieux. Au bout de 6 mois de travail, j'arrive à maintenir mes trois esprits pendant une semaine sans problème.

-Tu apprends vite. Maintenant on va travailler la poussière d'étoile. Il faut d'abord que tu réussisses à l'appeler. Pour cela assied toi en tailleur et concentre toi. Essaie d'appeler la poussière d'étoile dans ta main.

Je me concentre pendant très longtemps, mais c'est étrange c'est comme si quelque chose m'appelle. Alors je me laisse emporter pas cet appel et mon esprit voyage dans le ciel et trouve la poussière d'étoile. C'est elle qui m'a appelée. Alors je l'appelle à mon tour. La poussière me suit. Je regagne mon corps, ouvre mes yeux et voit la poussière danser autour de mon corps.

-C'est incroyable. Autant de poussière pour une première fois. S'extasie Hoshizora. Essai de lui donner une forme.

Alors je me concentre sur une forme. La poussière se fige un court instant avant de prendre la forme d'un gigantesque dragon de poussière, puis j'enchaîne sur un serpent géant, une grue, un arbre et enfin une armure et une épée. Contre toute attente l'armure se pose sur mon corps avant de devenir solide. L'épée se fixe dans ma main et deviens solide elle aussi.

-C'est étonnant, il semblerait que la poussière t'ai reconnue comme maitre. Dans ce cas on va pouvoir passer à la phase suivante de l'entraînement. Tu dois apprendre à l'appeler très vite. Tu maîtrise déjà la forme, donc pas de soucis de ce côté-là. La poussière peut prendre la forme souhaitée donc tu peux créer des armes pour te défendre et attaquer. C'est à cela que tu vas t'entraîner.

Ainsi l'entraînement commence. J'ai dû apprendre à appeler la poussière en moins d'une seconde. C'était éprouvant, mais en six mois j'ai réussi à l'appeler sans problème, quand je le souhaite, en moins d'une seconde. Pendant six autres mois je me suis entraîné à créer des objets en pensée et à donner cette forme à la poussière instantanément.

-Maîtrisé. Je hurle, je suis heureuse.

Je maîtrise enfin cette magie, mais ce n'a pas été de tout repos. Maintenant elle fait ce que je lui ordonne très rapidement, instantanément même.

-C'est très bien. C'est fou tu apprends vraiment très rapidement. C'en ai même effrayant par moment. Tu sais ce que cela veut dire ? me demande Acnologia.

-Oui, maintenant, je vais apprendre vos magies. Dis-je heureuse.

-Oui, mais avant on te laisse un jour de libre. Tu n'en as jamais eu. Fais-toi plaisir et va te balader.

-D'accord je vais faire un tour.

Je pars dans un endroit où je ne suis pas aller depuis longtemps. C'est une falaise qui surplombe la forêt, donnant une vue magnifique. C'est l'endroit parfait pour réfléchir. Sauf que je remarque qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un.

C'est étonnant je ne pensais pas que d'autre humain vivait dans cette forêt. Il est de dos, je n'ose pas le rejoindre alors je l'observe. Heureusement que j'ai de l'entraînement. Je grimpe en silence à un arbre pour avoir un meilleur point de vue. Je me tapis dans l'ombre pour qu'il ne me voie pas. Je suis face au vent, il ne sent pas mon odeur, mais je sens la sienne. Une odeur de bois et de braise.

Il doit avoir environ mon âge, même si j'ignore quel âge j'ai, mon père m'interdisait de le fêter. Je dois avoir environ 7 ans et demi. Il a les cheveux roses et une écharpe en écailles blanche qui flotte au vent. Étonnée je me rapproche un peu et une branche craque sous mes pieds. Il se retourne violemment et observe les alentours.

-Qui est là ? Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un, je t'entends respirer. Dit-il.

Il est hors de question qu'il me voit alors je me retourne et saute dans l'arbre à côté, toujours en silence. Je sais que je ne dois laisser aucune trace. Je vais très vite, mêlant mon odeur à celle de la forêt pour qu'il ne me retrouve pas grâce à ça. Avec mon entrainement, j'arrive à fuir sans laisser de trace. Je me dépêche de retourner à la grotte. En plus il commence à faire nuit. Mais combien de temps je suis resté à l'observer ? Enfin j'arrive. J'ai décidé de ne pas parler de ce garçon. Ils pourraient vouloir le tuer et je ne veux pas.

-Je suis rentrée. Dis-je aux dragons qui m'attendaient.

-Viens manger dit Acnologia.

Effectivement, j'ai très faim, alors je dévore un bon repas.

-Je vais me coucher bonne nuit.

Cette nuit je rêve de ce garçon, il a l'air très triste comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose de très important. Je me réveille au moment où le soleil se lève, la force de l'habitude. Je sors en saluant mes parents adoptifs, puis je mange un bon repas.

-Alors je m'entraîne comment aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je.

-Aujourd'hui c'est avec moi que tu t'entraînes et demain avec Hoshizora et ainsi de suite, d'accord ? Me demande Acnologia.

-Ok. Alors c'est parti.

-Donc avant tu te rappelles de ce que j'ai dit quand je t'ai marquée ?

-Heu… Tu as dit que j'étais ta fille ?dis-je hésitante. Que tu étais le premier dragon et le dragon roi en plus de celui du chaos ? C'est ça ?

-Effectivement. Dragon roi et dragon du chaos. Je possède donc deux magies en une. Il te faudra donc maitriser les attaques du dragon roi du chaos. Ce sera compliqué tu es prévenu. De plus comme tu as déjà une magie qui t'es propre cela signifie que tu devras augmenter fortement ton potentiel magique pour pouvoir avoir en toi deux autres magies.

-Donc avant d'utiliser la magie des dragons slayers je dois augmenter mon potentiel magique ?

-C'est cela. Dit Acnologia.

-C'est bon dis-moi quoi faire.

-Regarde. Point d'acier du dragon roi du chaos. Rugit Acnologia.

Alors sous mes yeux écarquillés je vois disparaître en ligne droite sur au moins 10 kilomètres la végétation.

-Voilà un aperçu de la puissance de ma magie. Tu dois t'entraîner à maîtriser cette attaque. Au début ce sera faible et douloureux mais cela augmentera ton potentiel magique et te permettra d'utiliser cette attaque.

Alors Lucy s'entraîne sans relâche pendant 2 ans. Tout se passe bien, elle a gagné en puissance et désormais elle connait les attaques de bases de dragon slayer des astres et les attaques du dragon slayer roi du chaos. Ce fut extrêmement difficile, parfois à cause de la douleur elle tombait dans les pommes. D'autre fois ses propres attaques la blessée, mais elle continuer inlassablement.

Après deux années de dur labeur, elle était devenu très puissante physiquement et au niveau de sa magie. En effet elle maîtriser la magie des constellationniste, celle d'invocation, entre temps elle avait appris à invoquer des démons, celle de la poussière d'étoiles et celles des dragons slayers.

-Lucy tu es incroyable, s'exclama Acnologia. C'est la première fois qu'un humain maitrise autant de magie depuis Zeref.

-Qui est Zeref ? Demandais-je curieuse.

-Zeref est un mage noir immortel né il y a 400 ans. Sa magie est très puissante. Il ravage tout sur son passage. Il est à l'origine de massacres et de guerres atroces. Nous les dragons avons déjà essayé de le neutraliser, tout ce que nous avons réussi à faire est de le ralentir dans ces projets de destructions. Cependant fou de rage il a essayé de nous enfermé il y a 14 ans et ta mère nous a libéré grâce à Acnologia dont Zeref ne se méfié pas. Dit Hoshizora

-Ah ! Alors il est méchant. Il faut faire attention à lui. Au fait j'ai une question. A quoi ça a servi de ma marquer comme votre fille ? La question date de longtemps mais j'oublie toujours de vous la poser.

-Eh bien vois-tu un humain ne peut porter que deux marques au maximum. Ces marques te protègent contre les autres dragons de telle sorte qu'aucun autre dragon que celui qui a posé la marque ne puisse te tuer. Comme tu en possède deux aucun dragon ne peut te tuer, seulement te blesser. De plus ses marques renforcent ton pouvoir de dragon slayer.

-Je vois. Elles sont super importantes alors. Merci de m'avoir marquée. Dis-je en leur souriant.

-De rien ça nous a fait plaisir de te recueillir en tant que notre fille. Me dit Hoshizora.

-J'ai une requête pour toi. Me dit soudain Aconologia. J'aimerai que tu chantes et danses pour nous. Acceptes-tu ?

-Bien sûr. Je vais me changer.

Alors je fonce à la grotte et ouvre un coffre contenant des habits, ramenés du village par Acnologia.

J'enfile une robe donc les bretelles se rejoignent sur ma nuque, laissant mon dos nu. Elle s'arrête à mi mollet. Elle est serré à la taille et s'évase ensuite. Elle est composée d'un unique volant qui virevolte en suivant mes mouvements. Elle est noire, avec des volutes bleues et dorées, rappelant la couleur de mes deux parents.

Je sors de la grotte et me place au centre de la clairière.

[Musique : watch?v=pDgxUxC9IT8 ]

Je commence à danser et chanter au rythme de la chanson. Ma robe et mes longs cheveux blonds qui m'arrivent à mi-cuisse virevoltent en une danse gracieuse, souple et magnifique. Ma voix et ma danse envoutent les dragons qui le regardent avec attention. Ma voix les entraîne dans les abysses de leur conscience les plongeant dans un magnifique rêve éveillé. Ma danse les emmène dans un monde d'étoiles et de planètes, dansant inlassablement. La dernière note se fait entendre.

Je m'immobilise au centre de la clairière, mes cheveux et ma robe suivent le mouvement et retombent gracieusement sur mes jambes.

Les dragons reviennent à eux.

-C'était magnifique, cette danse et cette chanson sont envoutantes. Me félicite Hoshizora.

-Merci d'avoir chantée et dansée pour nous. Me remercie Acnologia.

Je rougis de tant de compliment.

-Je vais me changer, dis-je alors.

Et je remets mes habits habituels, la brassière, le leggins et les baskets, changés déjà plusieurs fois pour s'adapter à ma taille.

Je retourne dans la clairière.

-Dites, on va continuer à s'entraîner même si je maitrise vos magies ? Demandais-je.

-Bien sûr. On va continuer. On va t'entraîner à faire des unissons raids avec tes pouvoirs. Dit Acnologia avec tendresse.

-Super. Je suis toute excitée. Dis-je.

Et pendant 6 mois leur vie se déroulèrent toute à fait normalement. Lucy apprenait encore une fois à une vitesse incroyable. Cependant une nuit, alors qu'elle dormait elle entendit le rugissement de douleur de sa mère et celui d'impuissance de son père.

Je me lève et court pour voir ce qui se passe. Ce que j'aperçois me terrifie. Ma mère est en train de se débattre au milieu d'un cercle magique noir. Ce cercle est mauvais, je le sais mais je ne peux rien faire. Ma mère rugit et se débat alors que des chaînes noires s'enroulent autour d'elle, la faisant encore plus souffrir. Soudain une lumière noire se dégage des chaînes. Elle englobe ma mère qui pousse un rugissement de douleur avant de disparaître dans cette lumière. Il ne reste rien d'elle.

-MAMAN, hurlais-je.

-HOSHIZORA, rugit Acnologia.

Je pousse un dernier cri de rage et je reprends mes esprits, il faut que je sache ce qu'il s'est passé.

-PAPA ! Hurlais-je alors. Calme-toi une minute. Je vais demander aux astres ce qu'il s'est passé.

Acnologia regarde intensément sa fille, ses yeux pleins de désespoir et de rage se remplissent d'amour, de tendresse, d'encouragement et d'espoir.

-C'est bon. Je compte sur toi. M'encourage-t-il.

Je lui souris en réponse et ferme les yeux. Maman m'a entraînée à parler aux astres, désormais j'y arrive sans problèmes. « Que s'est-il passé cette nuit pour les dragons ? » demande Lucy.

-« Lucy, tous les dragons hormis ton père ont disparu cette nuit. Zeref le mage noir à trouver un moyen d'enfermé les dragons. Cependant pour cela il a fait appel à des hommes dont il a sacrifié la vie. Ce sort est extrêmement puissant car scellé par des vies humaines. Zeref a menacé et torturé Esprikarama, le créateur de tes clés, pour qu'il créer des clés capables de retenir les dragons. Ta mère étant extrêmes puissante, elle a résisté et c'est débattu, tuant les derniers hommes de Zeref. C'est pour cela que ton père est toujours là. Tous les autres dragons sont enfermés dans des clés que Zeref va cacher et sceller. »

-« Comment lever le sort ? »

-« Pour cela il faut un constellationniste très puissant, qu'il rassemble toute les clés dragonniques et lance un sort de descellement particulier, le LUX UMBRAE, soit « lumière des ombres ». C'est un sort très dangereux, l'utilisateur risque sa vie en le lançant. »

-« Merci » pensais-je.

-Papa, c'est Zeref. Alors je lui répète ce que m'ont dis les astres.

-Hum…Réfléchis Acnologia. Prépare-toi. Demain nous partons à la recherche des clés dragonniques. Annonça Acnologia.

-D'accord je fais mes bagages et ensuite je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Papa n'a pas répondu.

Le lendemain je me lève tôt.

-Lucy je vais partir pour chasser et on partira à mon retour. A tout à l'heure.

-A tout à l'heure. Répondis-je.

Je retourne dans la grotte et ramène mes bagages dehors. Soudain j'entends quelque chose.

Je me retourne et voit une vingtaine de mages courir vers moi. Ni une ni deux j'attaque comme je peux mais ce que je ne sais pas c'est qu'il y en a d'autre qui me prenne à revers. Ils se rapprochent de moi.

Je n'arrive pas à les tenir à distances. Ils sont trop nombreux. Alors je sens quelqu'un derrière moi je me retourne avec l'intention de lui envoyer en hurlement du dragon des astres mais il m'attrape le bras et m'enfile de force un bracelet. J'attaque mais rien ne se passe.

Ce bracelet m'empêche d'utiliser la magie, constatais-je avec horreur. Le mage en profite pour m'assommer. Ma vision se trouble, je tombe au sol, puis c'est le noir complet.

Je me réveille attachée au mur par des chaînes. Des mages sont assis en rond autour de moi. Le chef me regarde.

-Enfin réveillée, belle au bois dormant ? Crache-t-il.

Je ne peux pas répondre, je suis bâillonnée.

-Mes hommes et moi allons lancer un sort de scellement, pour sceller tes pouvoirs, sauf celui de constellationniste et aussi tes souvenirs. Nous allons t'en implanter de nouveaux. M'informe-t-il haineux.

Je suis terrifiée et je ne peux rien faire, j'ai toujours ce satané bracelet au poignet.

Le chef s'assoit, complétant le cercle. J'entends avec inquiétude les mages commencer à réciter en cœur une formule. Ma vue se trouble, mes souvenir deviennent flous, mes pouvoirs me quittent. J'essaie de hurler. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas qu'ils m'enlèvent mes merveilleux souvenirs, mes pouvoirs. Je ne veux pas de nouveaux souvenirs faux et inutiles. C'est sur cette dernière pensée que je tombe dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà. Il est plus long donc plus de plaisir. J'espère que vous avez apprécié!_


	6. Chapter 5 Oubli

Je me réveille dans mon lit avec un horrible mal de tête.

-Mademoiselle Lucy, il faut se lever, dit une domestique du nom de Clara.

-Je suis debout Clara, dis-je en me levant du lit à baldaquin rose qui trône au centre de cette pièce qui me sert de chambre depuis 10 ans déjà.

La domestique rentre et ouvre l'armoire pour choisir la robe que je vais porter aujourd'hui.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et prend une douche. Pendant ce temps je réfléchis.

« C'est ma chambre, ma maison, alors pourquoi tout me semble si nouveau. Comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude. J'ai l'impression que mes souvenirs ne concordent pas. Je me rappelle ma fuite, il y a déjà un peu plus de quatre ans. Pourtant après que je me sois endormie dans cette grotte mes souvenirs ne concordent plus. Après c'est comme si je ne m'étais jamais enfuie. »

-Mademoiselle Lucy, dépêchez-vous, me dit Clara à travers la porte, interrompant le cours de mes pensées.

-Oui, j'arrive.

Je sors de la salle de bain et me laisse habiller d'une jolie robe violette avec un nœud dans le dos.

Clara me conduit à la salle à manger. Je mange seule comme d'habitude, après tout je n'existe que pour renforcer la richesse de mon père.

Cette pensée me déprime. Pourtant je devrais avoir l'habitude.

« Il faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen de savoir pourquoi mes souvenirs me semblent étrangers. »

-Mademoiselle Lucy, vous n'avez pas de leçons aujourd'hui.

-Bien, je serai à la bibliothèque.

Je me dirige vers la bibliothèque, ma pièce préférée. Une fois arrivée je congédie le domestique qui me laisse seule. Alors une pensée me parvient « Je dois me garder en forme. Donc je n'utiliserai pas l'échelle. »

Je m'étonne de mes pensées, mais elles ne me paraissent pas dépassées, mon corps sait ce qu'il faut faire.

« Cette robe n'est vraiment pas pratique. »

Alors je la relève et l'attache comme je peux pour qu'elle n'entrave pas me mouvements.

En grimpant aisément aux rayons, j'atteins les livres que je recherche. Des livres sur les magies de scellement. Etonnamment mon instinct me guide et je prends un livre intitulé « Magie de scellement de groupe ». J'ignore comment je le sais, mais je sais que si on a scellé mes souvenirs, c'est l'œuvre d'un groupe de mage.

Je tourne les pages pour arriver à celles qui m'intéressent.

« Si un mage est victime de ce sort, il doit constater des incohérences dans ces souvenirs, des impressions étranges de nouveauté alors que tout est comme dans ses « souvenirs ». Peut-être aussi quelques migraines. Si jamais le sort est sur le point de se rompre, la victime du sort ressentira de violentes migraines ainsi qu'un fort mal de ventre. »

« Maintenant c'est définitif, on m'a lancé ce sort. » pensai-je avec hargne et dégoût contre les mages me l'ayant lancé.

« Si un mage a eu ses pouvoirs et/ou souvenirs scellés par cette magie, les seuls moyens de briser le(s) sceau(x) sont :

- Éliminer tous les mages ayant lancé le sort.

- Trouver un mage médecin ayant assez de puissance pour détecter les sceaux et les briser.

Ces deux solutions sont dangereuses et presque impossibles à réaliser. En effet quand la magie et les pouvoirs reviennent au mage qui en a été privé, le choc est très violent et entraîne très souvent la mort du mage. »

« Hum…Ce n'est pas gagné tout ça. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je suis quasiment sûre que c'est mon père qui a demandé ce sort. Il refusera de chercher un mage médecin. Il faut que j'en trouve un par moi-même. »

Soudain j'entends quelqu'un approcher, surement un domestique. Il ne faut pas qu'il me voit comme ça.

Je range le livre correctement et je descends rapidement avant de replacer ma robe comme elle l'était à la base. J'attrape un livre sur la magie des constellationnistes et commence à le lire.

Heureusement au moment où j'ouvre le livre Clara débarque.

-Mademoiselle Lucy votre père souhaite s'entretenir avec vous.

-Bien, j'y vais.

Je me dirige vers son bureau. Je toque deux fois et attends. J'entends un « Entrez ! ». J'ouvre la porte et tombe sur une très grande pièce avec un bureau au centre de celle-ci. Les murs sont tapissés de livres hors de prix et très rares.

Mon père m'attend, dos à moi, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur que l'on peut apercevoir à travers les grandes fenêtres.

-Lucy, demain tu pars en pensionnat. Annonce-t-il froidement.

Cette phrase ne m'étonne pas, je m'y attendais.

-Les domestiques vont faire tes bagages. S'il y a quelque chose de spécifique que tu veux emmener, prends le toi-même. Tu peux partir.

Je ne réponds même pas. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine et puis je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller en pension, ou même de rester ici.

Cette nuit je me sauve. Je quitte cet endroit maudit. Je ne suis pas chez moi ici.

Je quitte son bureau sans un mot.

« Es-ce vraiment mon père ? Il n'a même pas eu un regard vers moi alors qu'il n'est plus sensé me revoir pour au moins 5 ans. »

Voici la grande question. Je ne m'interroge pas plus. Je retourne dans ma chambre et cherche un sac assez grand pour contenir vêtements et provisions, sans être trop lourd ou trop voyant.

Je trouve mon bonheur, mais je ne fais pas mon sac dans l'immédiat. Ça risque d'attirer l'attention. J'attendrais qu'il fasse nuit.

Le reste de la journée file rapidement. Je le passe à la bibliothèque. Je veux prendre avec moi le livre que j'ai lu ce matin. Je le prends comme une personne normale, il y a un domestique qui me surveille.

Je le pose sur une table et fais mine de l'oublier en lisant un autre livre.

Je glisse délicatement le premier sous une pile de livres laissés ici. Caché au milieu de ses semblables, qui le trouvera ?

Les domestiques ont fini de préparer mes bagages. Je me prépare pour la nuit et je vais me coucher.

Je laisse les heures défiler.

Enfin à minuit je me lève sans un bruit et prends des affaires choisies avec grand soin auparavant. Ce sont des vêtements qui se fondent dans la masse.

Je passe à la bibliothèque et récupère deux livres, celui sur les sorts de scellements et celui sur la magie des constellationnistes.

Ensuite je file aux cuisines et ouvre les placards. Je prends quelques provisions. Pourtant je sais que tant que je resterai dans la forêt je saurais me nourrir.

Mon instinct fait des siennes. Il m'avertit. Quelqu'un arrive. Je me cache dans un recoin de la pièce.

On ouvre. C'est Clara qui vient voler un peu de nourriture, avant de s'en aller comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses.

Je vérifie que je n'entends rien d'autre. Le néant, pas un bruit.

Enfin je sors de ma cachette et vais dans la salle à manger. C'est la pièce la plus proche de la forêt. Si je sors d'ici je resterai très peu de temps à découvert.

J'entrouvre délicatement la fenêtre.

Je vérifie qu'il n'y ai personne dans le jardin. Je scrute les alentours. Personne.

Je me glisse dehors dans le plus grand silence. Je referme délicatement la fenêtre derrière moi.

Puis je m'accroupis, toujours en silence.

Je me relève après avoir vérifié une dernière fois qu'il n'y ai personne.

La lune est avec moi. Au moment où je sors de ma cachette pour courir, un gros nuage noir la camoufle, réduisant la visibilité à néant. Du moins pour des humains normaux. Étonnamment j'y vois encore.

Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Personne ne peut me voir et moi j'y vois parfaitement.

Je cours très rapidement vers la forêt, toujours sans aucun bruit.

Je pénètre dans la forêt sans arrêter de courir. Je m'enfonce toujours plus profondément. Comme ce jour-là, le temps ne passe plus.

Je cours pendant au moins 5 heures, le soleil se lève.

Je suis fatiguée mais je continue. Je dois profiter de l'avance que j'ai avant que l'on ne s'aperçoive que j'ai disparu.

Mon corps se dirige seul, ne faisant qu'un avec la forêt. Les arbres, les buissons ne me ralentissent pas. Au contraire, j'ai l'impression qu'ils s'écartent et me souhaitent bonne chance.

« Je dois vraiment être fatiguée. »

Je m'arrête et grimpe à un arbre.

Cela me permet d'observer la position du soleil pour savoir quelle heure il est, soit presque 7 heure. Ça me permet aussi de repérer une grande clairière pas trop loin.

Je ne descends pas de l'arbre. Non je saute de branches en branches, très vite.

Au bout d'environ 20 minutes j'arrive à cette clairière. Quel ne fut pas ma surprise de voir une petite cabane un peu en retrait.

Un jeune garçon en sort. Il me semble l'avoir déjà vu.

Je réfléchis quand une migraine me frappe d'un coup. Alors je sais, je l'ai déjà vu, dans mes autres souvenirs, mais je ne sais pas dans quelles circonstances.

Tient, il tourne la tête dans tous les sens.

Chose surprenante, il a les cheveux roses et une écharpe en écaille blanche.

Nouvelle migraine. Ouh, oui je l'ai déjà vu. C'est comme dans le livre. J'ai des migraines dès que je vois dès que je vois quelque chose qui fais partie de mes véritables souvenirs oubliés.

En l'observant de plus près il semble très triste et semble avoir perdu quelque chose de très important pour lui.

Encore une migraine.

« Bon sang mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini ! » Je m'insurge contre mon propre esprit. Je crois que je deviens folle. Il faut vraiment que je retrouve mes souvenirs.

Alors je descends de l'arbre et m'approche doucement du garçon.

Je fais très attention, je suis dans son dos. Je retiens ma respiration. Le vent est avec moi, il ne peut pas sentir mon odeur.

Par contre heureusement qu'il est perturbé, il n'entend pas mon cœur alors qu'il devrait.

« Minute ! Comment je sais ça moi ? On verra plus tard pour l'instant on se concentre ! »

Je suis juste derrière lui.

J'agis d'un coup. Je lui tords le bras dans le dos et plaque ma main contre sa bouche.

-Je vais te relâcher mais je te demande de ne pas crier. Je peux te faire confiance ? Demandais-je tout bas près de son oreille.

Il hoche la tête. Je le pousse et je fais un bon en arrière pour qu'il ne puisse pas m'attaquer.

Il se retourne et se fige quand il me voit. Il semble surpris mais me jauge quand même du regard.

-Pourquoi tu m'as attaqué ? me demande-t-il. Sa voix est encore un peu aigüe.

-J'ai attaqué la première pour que tu ne m'attaques pas quand tu me verras. De plus tu aurais dû sentir ma présence, ou au moins entendre mon cœur. Lui répondis-je honnêtement.

-Comment tu sais ça toi ? me demande-t-il avec une tête d'ahuri.

-Pour le moment ce n'est pas important. Je suis tombée sur toi pas hasard, mais puisqu'on en est la… Tu ferais mieux de ne pas rester ici. Des hommes ne vont pas tarder à débarquer et tu risques d'être embarqué dans la mêlée. Lui dis-je

-Pourquoi des hommes viendraient dans la forêt ? demande-t-il de plus en plus perplexe.

-Là n'est pas la question. Ils vont venir c'est tout. Fais ce que tu veux. Moi je m'en vais. Tu as été prévenu.

Je sors une pomme de mon sac et je croque dedans tout en marchant. Alors que j'allais m'enfoncer dans la forêt, je sens un mouvement d'air. C'est le garçon qui court vers moi.

-Attends, tu vas où ?

-Je vais traverser la forêt et aller au prochain village, puis je vais continuer mon voyage. J'ignore où je m'arrêterai.

-Je peux venir avec toi ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Ben en fait t'es la première personne que je rencontre depuis qu'Ignir a disparu.

-Ignir ? C'est qui ?

-C'est celui qui m'a élevé. C'est un puissant dragon.

Au mot dragon je me fige, une migraine atroce pointe le bout de son nez.

Je grimace.

-Ça va ? Demande-t-il inquiet. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

-Oui, ça va. Ce qui se passe ? Peut-être que je te le dirais un jour. Et oui, tu peux venir avec moi, mais ne me ralentis pas.

-D'accord dit-il surpris.

Alors pour sceller notre pacte, on se tape dans la main et je lui donne une pomme.

-On ne mangera pas avant ce soir, alors mange maintenant.

-Quoi ? Mais je vais mourir de faim ! S'indigne-t-il.

Je soupire.

-Bon je te réexplique. Les hommes dont je t'ai parlé sont là pour me ramener chez moi. Je me suis enfuie. Ne pose pas de questions maintenant. Je te raconterais tout une autre fois. Dons ils me poursuivent et j'ai déjà perdu trop de temps ici. Tu viens ou pas ?

-Oui. Je te suis.

-Bien.

Je m'enfonce dans la forêt. Il me suit, il se déplace plutôt bien.

J'accélère un peu le rythme.

Au fil du temps qui passe, on finit par courir dans la forêt sans faire un bruit. J'entends les halètements de mon partenaire. Il ne tiendra plus très longtemps.

Je ralentis progressivement la cadence, jusqu'à ce que l'on marche. Je ne suis même pas essoufflée alors que lui souffle beaucoup.

Je continue à marcher. Je ne m'arrêterai pas avant ce soir comme annoncé. Cependant je ralentis encore pour que le cœur de mon camarade se remette de cette course effrénée de plusieurs heures dans les bois.

Il fait encore jour, il doit être environ 7 heures.

On continue à marcher, sans parler. La nuit tombe. Je lève la tête. Je cherche quelque chose.

-Tu cherches quoi ? me demande mon camarade, encore essoufflé.

Je ne réponds pas. Je m'arrête. J'ai trouvé.

-Regarde. Ordonnais-je

Il regarde ce que je lui montre.

-Ben quoi ? Ce n'est qu'un arbre. Dit-il blasé.

-Oui, et on dort dedans ce soir.

-Quoi ? Mais tu es folle ? Dit-il incrédule.

-Bon. Il est hors de question de dormir au sol. Il y a des bêtes sauvages et si jamais ils nous rattrapent, ils nous repéreront tout de suite. Un arbre est le meilleur choix possible.

-Bon d'accord. Soupire-t-il résigné.

Je commence à monter sans difficulté. Il me suit assez facilement. Je grimpe très haut. Il ne faut pas qu'ils puissent sentir notre odeur. Je sais qu'on l'a laissée dans la forêt mais vu le taux d'humidité, il va pleuvoir.

J'arrive sur une grosse branche haute. Je teste sa solidité. C'est satisfaisant.

Mon camarade se hisse à côté de moi.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

-On dort là. Dis-je en posant mon sac. Ne dis rien et assied toi je reviens.

Il obéit. Je redescends et file vers un arbre avec de très grandes feuilles. J'y grimpe et arrache beaucoup de feuilles. Je les laisse choir au sol.

Je redescends et trouve au sol des buissons avec beaucoup de fleurs ainsi qu'un arbre avec des feuilles longues et étroites.

« Quel chance d'avoir appris à tisser des paniers. » Pensais-je ironiquement. « Et moi qui me demandais à quoi ça pouvait me servir ! »

Alors je m'assois et avec les moyens du bord je créé un matelas de feuilles, que je fourre de fleurs, feuilles et herbes diverses. Je fais aussi une couverture et deux oreillers.

« Et mon prof qui me disait que j'étais rapide ! Il aurait été fier de moi. » À nouveau une pensée ironique. Il faut que j'arrête.

Je me relève, prends mon butin et retourne à l'arbre où nous avons établi notre campement.

Je grimpe et balance mon travail à mon camarade aux cheveux roses. Il me regarde étonné.

Alors je prends le matelas et l'installe sur cette branche, avant de positionner les oreillers, de prendre la couverture et de m'installer en position assise, mon sac sur les genoux.

-Allez, viens t'assoir et manger. Lui dis-je en souriant à cause sa tête.

Ses yeux s'illuminent et il s'assoit à côté de moi. Comme on ne peut pas faire de feu je lui tends une pomme, une pêche et deux lézards qu'on va devoir manger crus.

Sauf que quand il voit les lézards, il crache une flamme qui les grillent instantanément.

-Alors tu es un mage. Tu peux cuire les miens s'il te plait ? Lui dis-je en tendant mes lézards.

-Bien sûr. Et il les cuit sans problème.

On a tellement faim qu'on mange en silence rapidement.

Quand on a fini, il se tourne vers moi et me dit :

-Au fait je m'appelle Nastu Dragneel. Et toi ?

-Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia.

-Tu as quel âge ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, environ 10 ans.

-Moi c'est pareil. Ignir m'a recueilli quand j'avais un an, du coup il ne sait pas quel âge j'ai.

-Je vois, moi c'est mon père qui n'a jamais voulu fêter mon anniversaire donc j'ignore quel âge j'ai.

La conversation continua encore, les deux enfants faisant plus ample connaissance, une heure avant qu'ils ne s'endorment serrés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Voilà. Je remerci Melli-chou qui a corrigé ce chapitre.

Laissez moi un com.


End file.
